


Love me tender, love me sweet

by gotfanfiction



Series: Twitter nonsense [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: His blisters had blisters.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twitter nonsense [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024782
Comments: 9
Kudos: 216





	Love me tender, love me sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernGentleMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/gifts).



> So it's bathtime over here. @saint_hemlock this was for you. It was such a nice prompt I couldn't help myself.

They'd had a rougher time than usual, if he was being honest. More half chewed food thrown than coins, recently. The few contracts they'd gotten were small things in poor areas where Geralt had had to be convinced to take payment for, the damn bleeding heart.

By the time they'd made it to an actual city Jaskier's blisters had blisters, the both of them dusty and worn a bit thin, weariness bringing irritation and sharp comments with it. 

Jaskier hurried to the nearest inn to secure a room in exchange for a performance while Geralt stomped off to check for a contract that would offer anything more than what a handful of desperate hand-to-mouth farmers could scrape together. 

Honestly, he was glad to be rid of his friend for the moment; rising tempers had made the last few days of travel very unpleasant. Jaskier splashed water on his face, brushed the dirt out of his hair, dressed in his spare outfit and fumed. 

He loved his witcher, he truly did, but perhaps it was time for a break. Ignoring the bite of pain as yet another blister popped he grabbed his lute and headed back down. These people seemed friendly enough, so maybe he'd walk away from this with something other than bread in his purse.

**--**

Hours later, his coin purse nearly as heavy as his tired legs, Jaskier staggered up to his room. He had seen Geralt slip in, quiet as a ghost, and hoped his friend was pleased with the bath he arranged for him. He pushed the door open, too preoccupied with his aching feet to notice, right away, that the bath was full and steaming, Geralt sitting on a stool next to it.

Jaskier jumped, startled, but grinned in tired delight, because Geralt must have done this just for him. He disrobed quickly, and the sound he made when he sunk into the water was fit more for a brothel than the inn but how could he care when stiff muscles relaxed for the first time in days? His eyes closed and he leaned back, set on enjoying the heat before he started to scrub.

Geralt was laughing at him, but Jaskier heard the clink of bottles and eagerly dunked under the surface to get his hair wet. When he popped out Geralt set to work, washing his hair, rubbing strong fingers over his scalp.

Jaskier relaxed even further, going almost boneless. His dear, dear friend took one hand away but he just used it to dribble scented oil into the bathwater, so Jaskier decided to forgive him.

Soon the hand was back, lathering up his neck and shoulders, his chest and back. In a fit of helpfulness Jaskier swiped the soap and cleaned his legs, starting at his ankles and working his way up til he met Geralt at his hips. He let the soap bob away, twined his fingers with Geralt's, turned his face up to thank him and was met with a kiss.

He pushed up into it, letting his hands pull free of Geralt's so he could run them through that lovely hair, clean and soft for once.

Geralt moved away, leaving Jaskier pouting, to grab the bucket of clean water to rinse the bubbles off. When he was done he helped Jaskier from the bath, mindful of his poor feet, dried him off and set him on the bed.

Jaskier ran a towel over his hair as Geralt carefully applied a salve to his blisters, and wrapped his feet loosely in bandages. He squirmed underneath the blankets while Geralt got himself as naked as Jaskier, though a sight less damp.

His love joined him, pulling him close, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Jaskier snuggled in, tired beyond words and warm from his spoiling. 

Geralt wasn't good with apologies, or saying what he felt, but he must have been truly sorry for all the fighting they'd been doing. Jaskier let sleep take him under, safe and content for the moment, happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Don't get blisters wet pls
> 
> P.P.S. Follow me on Twitter :) I'm gotfanfiction everywhere


End file.
